Hydraulic circuits make use of a combination of valves to facilitate flow control in a system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,933 relates a hydraulic circuit for controlling the speed of multiple hydraulic fluid power devices when the flow demand of the devices exceeds the flow capacity of a pressure source supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure to the devices. The hydraulic circuit includes multiple pressure controlled proportional flow supply valves for controlling the supply of hydraulic fluid to the power devices. In the preferred embodiment, the pilot pressure is regulated by the proportional speed sensing valve to be equal to the differential between the supply pressure and the highest load sense pressure, and a limit control is provided in one form of the proportional speed sensing valve.